Game Night
by Cloudspi
Summary: Natsu being challenged by Gray is nothing new. Sometimes a guy just wants to drag his best girl along to see him win.
1. Chapter 1

Shuffling her feet into her fluffy pink slippers, she grudgingly hopped out of bed. The furious beating at the door had woken her up. Glancing over to her bedside table she wearily read the time.

10:30

Ugh, what imbecile would be knocking on her door at this time of night? Walking down the stairs of her small but quaint apartment she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Her hand rose up to the lock and flicked it. The next few moments had confused her greatly. One moment she was in her apartment on her own two feet and the next she found herself hurled up on someone's broad shoulders.

"Huh? Hey put me down this instance! Who are you and why are you kidnapping me?!" she screeched hitting the back of the stranger.

She stopped when her nostrils had gotten a whiff of cinnamon and freshly burnt wood. There was only one person she knew who smelt like this. And it was a question she always found herself asking internally, how does one even begin to smell like that naturally? Does he bathe in a spice bath filled to the brim of the spice cinnamon and then shower in a furnace? Wait… How is that possible? Bah whatever, who knows what he does in his spare time.

"Natsu" she breathed. "What are you up to this time?"

"Gray challenged me to a fight!"

"You're going to fight him at this hour!?"

She could literally hear him smirk. Despite not even being able to see the guys face.

It didn't take the duo to reach the entrance to their friend's house. Their friend had lived alone but it was a surprise to she someone other than him answer the door. A young lady with blue hair surprised Natsu at the door.

"Uh… This is Gray's house isn't it?" Natsu questioned looking around at the surrounding houses.

"Juvia let 'im in, we have a battle to get to!" Gray called from another room.

"Battle?" Juvia repeated watching the pair walk past them. She ended up following behind them.

"The names Lucy, and this one here is Natsu" Lucy introduced, patting Natsu on the back as he continued to carry her.

Juvia took Lucy's outstretched hand shaking it lightly. "Juvia"

"So are you an item" Lucy smirked watching the girl blush wildly.

"Ah-" But before she could answer Gray had come up behind her but found that she wasn't going to move in time so he swiftly picked her up and they had somehow ended up sitting on this small stool by a computer screen, her back facing the screen.

Blinking once then twice she realized she was in a compromising position. Her cheeks, no, her entire face exploded into a hue of scarlet red.

"You'll get used to their weird antics soon enough" Lucy shrugged.

Juvia found herself to be in the exact same position as Lucy. Which caused her to let out a soft giggle.

Not soon after had curses come from the boys mouths, as the wildly tapped at the keyboards and clicked furiously at the computer mice.

It seemed like they were sitting in that position for hours now, Lucy and Juvia had talked about just about anything ranging from socks to animals. The boys had continued to scream at the computer monitors. At one point Lucy had managed to look at his face and she swore to Juvia that he was emitting flames from his mouth.

The two of them had soon fallen drowsy and had snuggled in to their respective partners necks due to a sudden draft of a cool wind. They both have fallen asleep not soon afterwards and the two boys had come to a draw which frustrated them greatly, causing them to squeeze the girls in their laps tighter, like a stress ball.

* * *

**Just a quick dribble about, well literally a Game Night FT style. Brotp Juvia and Lucy.  
**

**With permission from Yuuba, I just pretty much was inspired by her drawing. **


	2. If you wish GN to continue let me know

**I've made the following bold for anyone who is only interested in GAME NIGHT UPDATE INFORMATION, but the rest is pretty important too so I hope you read it.**

**Now I have noticed this story has been quite popular among you fabulous folks! I'm just kinda thinking at this point I should either leave it as it is OR continue with it to make it a two-shot...**

**It certainly is a brain twister.**

**Do I risk ruining it possibly?**

**Or do I add it the story list to be updated in two weeks time... **

OK, so I'll run down my plans for the next few weeks, yeah? Yeah.

I am currently overwhelmed with the work load as of late and just trying to get through the rough roller coaster that is high school. That aside however in approximately two weeks time I will have a week or I might even stretch that to a single day, depends on how much I can write honestly and how quickly I can do it, where I just upload story chapters.

Warrior Princess, WILL BE FINISHED! Hopefully...

That is the plan anyway, update at least 9 or less or more chapters in a week for WP alone. Repeat NINE 2000 WORDED CHAPTERS IN A SINGLE WEEK FOR WARRIOR PRINCESS ALONE, SURPRISE GUYS! So that amounts to 18,000 words I have to write. Jeez. I spoil you lovely snowflakes.

**Um let's see Game Night I'm tossing up the idea to continue it and have them finish the 'battle', but then again I quite like it as it is, but I like doing things for you guys and IF you guys would like to see Natsu bring his best girl to have him seek vengeance on Gray or the other way around I'd love to hear it.**

Heroes of War will have another chapter or two to add to the table hopefully during this Cloudspi week, that is officially what I'm calling it (even though it probably will only last one or two days but a week at most). Now I won't give a particular date today, but look for my pen name sometime after the 24th of this month, because that is when exams and assessments are all over and I'm free to do as I please for a bit.

May I Have this Dance will have nothing added to it, I'm sorry but I just love it too much to touch it.

Um, ah yes, My Greatest Fears. I'm really buzzing about this project. You guys are going to love it. I love it already and we're only in chapter one. Is that weird of me to love my own stories, or is that normal, I mean if I didn't love them, then I probably wouldn't upload them in the first place, yeah?

Future one that have a chance of making their way into Cloudspi's Week, include Makarov's Last Light (REALLY BUZZING ABOUT THIS DRAMAMAMA). And The Pink Umbrella (I'm either going to call it this or Make Tea Not Love, let me know which title you love most, please?


End file.
